The Apprentice
by Flaming Black Skull
Summary: Hiro must overcome his perceived shortcomings in order to become the good doctor he hopes to one day be. How can a woman he has nothing in common with help him reach his goal? Can she really give him the confidence he so badly needs?
1. A Typical Morning

_'BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!' _Blared my ever annoying (but always trustworthy) alarm clock. With a groan I rolled on to my back and reached to shut it off. The dream-destroying noise finally ceased, and I stared up at the familiar white ceiling.

_'Time to get up.'_ I willed my body to move, but all it wanted to do was sleep in for five more minutes. _'Ms. Ayame expects her coffee to be served as she walks into the kitchen. I have to start that.'_ I told myself, trying to coax any response. No dice. I sluggishly ran my fingers through my bangs, getting them briefly tangled in the knots that had formed from my hours of restless tossing and turning. _'Let's go, lot's of work to do.' _ With a sigh, I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, letting gravity force me to my feet.

I trudged over to the bathroom barefoot, hoping that the cold floor would propel me into the warm shower at a quicker pace then I was going. Not to my surprise, it didn't. I stretched in front of the mirror, yawning as I did. My eyes slid down the reflection of my form, displeased with how boyish and awkward it looked. I stepped forward, moving closer to the mirror.

My arms were like noodles attached to the tiny frame that was my torso, and my legs were like sticks. I was a shade too pale for handsome, my eyes were an uninteresting muddy brown, and I hated the way my bangs fell into my eyes. My nose was a bit too small and my mouth was almost feminine. My shoulders tapered, my chest was narrow, and I had a girlish silhouette. My hips were too pokey, my face was too rounded, and there was not a sharp masculine angle to be found on me anywhere. I looked down at my hands, which in my opinion are too delicate and childish- and it was obvious I wasn't much use for heavy lifting or physical work from the way they were smooth and free of blemishes.

_ 'Who would ever find me attractive?'_ I winced at the way my body looked. _'Oh well, time to get in the shower.' _I stripped myself naked and stepped into the shower, turning on the water as I did. It took a second for it to get warm, but that was typical. All of this was typical. This was a morning like all the others. Yesterday was like this, and so will tomorrow be the same as well. I would force myself up, have my daily dose of self-loathing, jump in the shower, get breakfast done, study, dinner, chores, go to bed, rinse, repeat.

* * *

"Good morning, Ms. Ayame. I hope you slept well." I smiled happily at my mentor, who was rubbing away sleep from her eyes. She was still in her pajamas, but right on schedule. I handed her the coffee I had just made, and she attempted a smile.

"You're always so chipper in the morning. I remember when I was full of energy like that. I'm getting old." She laughed, setting down at the table. I served her breakfast and we ate together. " Hot coffee right out of bed, a nice warm breakfast...I really am getting used to this. It's been what, three years since you came here? What will I do when you out-grow me and move on to be a hot-shot doctor? Who will I con into making my coffee and breakfast then?"

"I'm sure you'll manage." I sipped on my tea, hiding a smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, you've still got a bit of a way to go so I don't have to worry so much."

"That's true. Enjoy it while you still can." I laughed a little, which made her smile. We sat in silence for the rest of breakfast, until Ms. Ayame got up and went to put her dishes in the sink.

"...Hey Hiro, that girl from Bluebell is coming over today."

"Umm, ok? Why are you telling me that?"

"Oh, well, I'll be out because I'm running some errands today, and she never said what time she was coming over. Do you mind staying in today and wait for her?"

"Oh, yes ma'm, I'll wait for her. May I ask why she's coming?" I stood, picking up my plate and walking over to the sink.

"I posted a message on the board asking for some plant samples from the mountains. I'm doing some research on the medicinal properties of the local fauna and flora." She stated, moving out of my way. "Anyways, thanks."

"No problem." I smiled.

"You're such a sweetheart, Hiro." She patted my head like she was my mother. "Well kiddo, I'm going to get ready for the day and head out. See you later."

"Alright. Bye." She exited and I began to do the dishes.

* * *

_**A/N: Hi. I know I don't usually write about guys like Hiro, so I'm hoping for some nice constructive critism while I'm treading in this new territory. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review, even if all you have to say is a little comment. It really pushes me to keep writing. :) **_


	2. The Farmer

It wasn't until around four-thirty that I heard a knock at the door. I was a little surprised that someone had knocked to be honest; Hardly anyone came to the Clinic, and if they did they were so familar with us that they just walked right in.

"Come in!" I called out to the person behind the door. It slowly opened, letting a stream of light beam in. I marked my page in my medical book with the pages of notes I had taken, then closed it and put it on the main desk. I heard the door close, and when I looked up I saw her.

"Hello. I'm Lillian. I'm here to see Dr. Ayame about the request?" Her voice was quiet, but commanded respect. I suddenly became very aware of my apperance and ran my fingers through my bangs. She was absolutely beautiful. I could tell, even underneath her work clothes. She had a pretty round face and big violet eyes. Her lips were like a baby doll's and she was petite in her stature but I could tell she was built. I even liked the way her sandy brown hair was cut to frame her face, even if it was mostly hidden under a bonnet. She was the perfect balance of soft femininity and athleticism.

"Uhhhh, right." I shook myself out of my daydreaming. "I'm Hiro, Ms. Ayame's assistant. I'm actually supposed to...Receive whatever you were going to give her. She's attending to business right now and won't be back until late." She looked at me with her deep amethyst eyes, unsure of what to do.

"I could always come back tomorrow. It's not a problem."

"No no, she wanted to start her research right away. I can take the samples off your hands." I attempted to smile, and it seemed to ease whatever reservations she had.

"Ok." She returned the smile and handed me a few of the things Ms. Ayame had asked her to gather. I placed it on her desk and turned to Lillian again.

"So, we've never met before." _'Oh Goddess, Captain Obvious.'_ "Wh-what I mean is, it's interesting. As in, you mustn't come to Konohana often." _'Nice save.'_

"Can't say that I do. I come to occasionally run errands or to buy seeds." She answered. Then there came the awkward silence. I didn't want her to leave just yet, so I floundered for something else to say.

"-You should visit more often. Maybe get a check-up? I know they don't have a doctor on the other side of the mountain." I blurted. '_Hey, that was pretty clever. Let's keep it going..' _"-For someone with such a labour intensive job, I would think it best if you be seen - just in case."

"Hmm. You're right. I should get a check-up. Can I schedule an appointment?"

"Oh, uh, we're not busy. So really, anytime. How about tomorrow?"

"Ok, sure. After work I'll swing by." She smiled brightly, and I felt weak in the knees. She was so beautiful and sweet that I thought I might die.

"Alright. Well, you must be very busy. I guess...I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She waved goodbye to me and left.

* * *

"I'm back!" I heard Ms. Ayame call from downstairs.

"Dinner's almost done, ma'm." I answered, and she made a positive noise of affirmation. I could hear her climb up the old wooden stairs. "I left your samples on your work desk."

"Thank you Hiro. You're such a good boy." She smiled at me, setting down a few bags of groceries. "I went to a few shops today. I got some more cabbage and turnip seeds, and there was a sale on rice and oil today. I figured we could always use more of those two things." She droned on. "I saw Yun at the tea house as well. That old woman sure is youthful. I wonder what her secret is. Maybe I should drink more green tea. I think that's what it is..."

"Maybe." I wasn't really listening to her. I was too busy thinking about Lillian. I wondered when she would come over tomorrow. I was excited to see her again. I had never really been smitten with anyone before; I was always too busy with school and studying. Lately though...I just haven't felt like doing much schoolwork. Or anything. I felt like life was a drag-

"Hiro, I think the rice is buring!" Ms. Ayame's loud voice pierced through my thoughts.

"Ah! Oh darn it!" I lifted the lid of the steamer and sure enough, the bottom layer of rice stuck to the bottom of the pan. "Ohhh shoot. Well, we just won't have as much rice. Sorry miss." I sighed, shaking myself totally free from my daydreaming once again. I heard Ms. Ayame come towards me, the wooden planked floor creaking.

"Are you feeling ok?" Her cold hand touched my burning forehead. "Have you been studying too much? Maybe tommorrow you should take a day off. I don't condone laziness but I think you need some time to just hang around. You've never been so spacey before. " Her eyes held all the concern of a mother. Her protective instincts were taking over. I sometimes hate how much she treats me like a child.

"No, no. I'm fine. Thanks. Oh, speaking of tomorrow-" I began serving our meal, "Lillian wants to get a check-up tomorrow." I set the bowls onto our table and sat down.

"Oh really? What time?"

"Anytime after she's done working. I expect her to come by around the same time today. She was here around four-thirty."

"Ok, that's seems fine."

* * *

'_I don't know why I'm feeling like this.'_ I couldn't sleep. I just keep thinking about how I might fail at everything I've ever wanted. What if I don't become a doctor? What if I'm not good enough? What if I'm not smart enough?

And that girl, Lillian. Why was she stuck in my head? I mean, sure, I thought she was cute, but what makes me think that we could-...I mean, I know nothing about her. I only just met her. I only know her name. _'What's wrong with me?'_ Besides, she's so pretty, why would she ever even think about dating a guy like me? I'm just a book-nerd who looks like he hasn't hit puberty yet.

I swung my arm over my eyes in frustration. _'What was I thinking, inviting her back here? I'm just going to act stupid or play that silly 'Im-so-cheerful-it-hurts' act I always go to when I'm feeling inadequate'. _Which is always._ 'So, why did I do something so stupid? She's going to think-...No...It doesn't really matter, now does it? She won't even be paying that much attention to me, I'm just going to sit in the corner and observe. I won't even get a word in edgewise over Ms. Ayame.' _

My head felt like it was going to explode. Maybe all I needed was a break, like Ms. Ayame said.

* * *

**A/N: I know writers are the absolute worst critcs of their own work, but I think this is missing something...I am inspired by this, but...I don't know. Maybe it's just me. Let me know what you guys think, ok?**

**I really want to have my work represent the best of my abilities. I'm also open to constructive critism and always welcome your opinion on the story's progression, even if it's just 'Yay I like this!' Or (I hope not), 'Yuck this sucks.' If you do not like it though, I'd honestly prefer you to tell me **_**why.**_

**Thanks again for reading! :D**


End file.
